As agents for treating acquired immunodeficiency syndrome (AIDS), some of nucleoside derivatives (AZT, ddI, ddC, D4T, 3TC) are being used clinically. Studies have been focused also on non-nucleoside derivatives (Nevirapine, HEPT derivatives, TIBO derivatives, and the like) which are different from the nucleoside derivatives in the mechanisms of action, act specifically against HIV-1, and do not show cross resistance to them. It has been reported that a series of imidazole derivatives as one of the non-nucleoside derivatives show anti-HIV activity other than AZT and the like (JP-A 5-255270, WO 96/10019, and the like).
In recent years, as an attractive phenomenon, it has been made clear that HIV viruses keep propagating actively in the infected lymph node in asymptomatic patients who have been thought to be in the conditions of latent infection (Multifactorial nature of human immunodeficiency virus disease: Implications for therapy, Science, 262, 1011-1018 (1993), Anthony Fauci.).
In order to increase efficiency of anti-AIDS agents, it has been suggested that the concentration in the lymph node should be elevated. There is a report that some nucleoside derivatives such as AZT and the like satisfy the above object (Antiviral Chemistry & Chemotherapy (1995) 6 (4), 230). However, there is not such a report on the non-nucleoside derivatives such as the above imidazole derivatives and the like.